a whole new world
by hack the avian
Summary: Allys a normal girl whos sister has talked her into watching soul eater . After watching the whole series shes hooked and wants to go into theyre world... she gets her wish! but when she shows up claiming to be a princess and a death goddesse things go nuts!


**WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF SOUL EATER ALLY! **

**as i rocked out to my chemical romance teenagers i heard my sister call " hey ally that soul eater show is on come watch it!" i sighed " come on K i cant i gots home work! you understand what that is right? HOMEWORK! IT FREAKIN SUCKS!" " i really dont care now come watch it!" boy oh boy she only has tantrums like this when the show is really good " fine im comin!" i walk down the stairs and into the front room and sit down to watch the show " youll love it especially soul he seems like your tupe!" "yeah whatever " i wasnt really into that anime crap**

30 minutes later

**" wait whos asura and why is the blonde kicking his ass?" " shhhhhhh!" **

**30 more minutes later **

**" dude soul is freakin hot! " SHHHHHH SHUT UP!" **

**so many minutes later that K and ally had watched the whole series **

**i sat there dumbstruck "wooooooow! i love this show!" K turns to me and smiles slyly " told you so" " awwww shut up!" " wouldnt it be so cool if we could actually go to theyre world!" "yeah i would kick some serious kishin ass!" we ranted for hours about our favorite characters and how K was in love with crona... until i told her that crona could be a girl but the thought of going to theyre world was stuck in my head so i did what any teen with unlimited computer acsess would do i looked it up! "is there any way to get into your favorite cartoon?" i typed in i got tons of stupid unrealated junk and spent hours looking for it right as i was about to give up i found it " HOW TO GET INSIDE A CARTOON! BINGO!" I squealed it gave me instructions **

**1. find a dvd of cartoon **

**2. watch wich ever episode you want to enter **

**3. pause dvd at desired part **

**4. say the magic words ( you gotta be kidding me 'magic words'?) enter! ( cartoons name ) ! say it 6 times **

**5. then take a writing utensil and draw a door **

**6. then yell door i comand thee to open to the world of (cartoons name)  **

**7. have fun in the cartoon! **

**pretty simple i doubted it would work but if it did i shouldnt take K she is to young and could get hurt so... lets get started**

* * *

**50 minutes later **

**this was it all i had to do was draw the door and we would see if this worked i drew a door on my bedroom wall ( ill just tell mom that its an art project) " DOOR I COMAND THEE TO OPEN TO THE WORLD OF SOUL EATER!" i waited for like 8 minutes and nothing happens " well fuck this!" i yell i got all hopped up for nothing I flomped down on my bed and closed my eyes sleep took over imediatly i open my eyes to a room with candles everywhere " im dreaming" i always love my dreams they are like a movie * creeeeeaaaaak* the door that i hadnt noticed opens and this little devil guy walks in " would you play that piano for me young lady?" i turn around and suprise suprise a piano yes i knew how to play and was called a modern day bethoven by my family and friends " sure i guess " i walk over and sit down my fingers touch the cold keys of the black grand piano i begin to think of a song " i think ill play souls song" i think to myself hey it was a dream i could do anything i wanted i began to play his creepy yet pretty melody and then a mad chuckling takes over and its all i can hear then everything goes black **

**i wake up with a jolt were the fuck was i? i look up and the sun has a face... " WAIT A FUCKIN MINUTE THE SUN HAS A FREAKIN FACE!" " yes it does as always and it seems exceptionally happy today!" i turn around to come face to face with professor stein himself! " w-wow prof. stein" he looks confused then chuckles " yes? and who might you be?" i look at myself for a moment "now lets think youve always hated your name and always wanted a cool name so i think its time to come up with a new name ! and if this is soul eater i can be anyone lets think!" i say to myself i look at my clothes im wearing that outfit maka wore when she danced with soul and my hair has changed color it was a dull brown but now its black and has 3 white stripes on the right side of my hair i look like a girl death the kid! except my hair goes down to my knees " i am princess artemis but you can call me artemis and i am a death godesse " i curtsey politely and smile he looks shocked " we must take you to lord death right away!" he grabs my hand and we run through the city once we are at the DWMA he stops running and is now fast walking as we enter the doors i see the whole soul eater gang watch us as stein drags me through the main hall up to deaths room they all look shocked probably because i look like kid with long hair i look kid right in the eyes then smile and give a little wave hello as soon as we walk past i hear them follow us all the way to lord deaths room we enter with the gang following behind lord death turns to look at us he seems suprised " who is this lovely little lady you have brought stein?" i curtsey as stein explains loudley enough for the gang to hear who i said i was " oh you are a death godesse? well then lets just prove this me and you artemis we shall fight and if you win or can prove by your strength that you are a death god i shall beleive you if you lose you must admit you are not a death god and pay the price" " very well death but if you fail you become my vassal got it?" a few gasp at this i can hear kid whisper " if shes this confident then she may be able to defeat dad!" lord death walks towards me " so do you have a weapon yet?" ive made it this far so lets take an unexpected chance i turn around to the gang " oh well lets see , oh soul would you be a dear and come over here?" i smile sweetly he looks scared for a moment then steps up next to me " transform please" i say i look at soul in weapon form " maka you have chosen a wonderful partner and quite handsome to!" i giggle i can feel soul tense up and i know that makas face is red "death prepare yourself!" " spirit get ready" spirit walks over to death and transforms "lets tango" i mumble i rush towards death he braces himmself but i jump and use the end of souls scythe form to impale him " FATHER!" this came from kid " im fine! but that did hurt she is no ordinary meister!" he mumbles " prepare for exicution... SOUL OVERDRIVE!" i yell and suddenly i am surrounded by blue light and everything begins to rush " what the? whats happening!?" soul asks then i loose conciousness . **

**"MENTAL OVERIDE BEGIN EXICUTION MODE!" she had lost it, the light of conciousness was no longer in artimes's yellow brown eyes now glowing a bright electric blue she rushed towards death in a mad frenzy he dodged as best as he could but after a long period of fighting artemis was able to pin him "NURAL OVERIDE COMPLETE SCYTHE EXICUTIONER!" Souls weapon form transform into a weird looking scythe that artemis placed under deaths neck so that if she pulled up his head would roll" NURAL OVERIDE DESTRUCTION RETURNING CONCIOUS TO MEISTER" all of a sudden artemis came back into conciousness **

**" hmm? what happend did i win?" i ask grogily then i realize that im on top of lord death " i guess i did win, are you prepared to be my vassal ? hmmm death?" i ask slyly as i step off his back " yes i gave my word i am your vassal and i accept you as a death god" i grin wickedly * giggle!* " soul transform back now " and so he did he was looking me straight in the face " father!" kid and the others rushed to help death " who exactly are you?" soul asks " me? oh im princess artemis but you may call me artemis i mean we are practically friends now!" he looks confused " oh and no need to introduce yourselves i already know all of you" this makes them all tense " really then who am i ?" yells black star " you my annoying little friend are black star AKA the idiot" he looks suprised " so death were will i be staying? he looks at me " im asuming you already know and are just pulling my leg?" i smile " of course your house it is!" i turn to kid " would you please escort me?" he sweat drops and says " um...yes of course " i grab his hand and he leeds the way**


End file.
